1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle wheel rim, more particularly to a bicycle wheel rim which is relatively easy to manufacture, and which obviates the need for an inner tire body and a liner for lining the inner tire body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 3, a conventional bicycle wheel rim 1 is shown to include annular left and right tire retaining walls 12 for retaining a bicycle tire therebetween, and an annular spoke mounting wall 11 interconnecting radial inner edges of the tire retaining walls 12. A plurality of spoke mounting holes 10 are formed in the spoke mounting wall 11 generally along a central line of the latter, and are adapted for mounting a plurality of spokes fasteners 2 the wheel rim 1. During assembly, the spoke fasteners 2 are extended from between the tire retaining walls 12 and through the spoke mounting holes 10, respectively, to permit fastening of a plurality of spokes 31 to the wheel rim 1. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the wheel rim 1 is connected to a hub 3 by means of the spokes 31 to form a bicycle wheel. Each of the spokes 31 has one end fastened on a respective one of the spoke fasteners 2 and the other end fastened on one end 30 of the hub 3. Since the spoke mounting holes 10 are formed in the spoke mounting wall 11, the conventional bicycle tire 4 is generally designed to include an inflatable inner tire body 41 and a wear-resistant anti-slip outer tire body 42. To prevent the inner tire body 41 from being damaged by head portions 21 of the spoke fasteners 2, an annular liner 43 must be provided around the spoke mounting wall 11 between the head portions 21 of the spoke fasteners 20 and the inner tire body 41 to line the latter. The requirement of the inner tire body 41 and the liner 43 thus complicates the manufacturing process and increases the manufacturing costs. Moreover, the spokes 31 apply a tension force to the wheel rim 1 at the spoke mounting wall 11 in a direction generally transverse to the spoke mounting wall 11. The spoke mounting wall 11 is thus susceptible to deformation.